The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multiple timers for request to send and clear to send communications.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some communication systems may allocate communication resources using a contention-based system. For example, when communication resources become available, one or more devices may request to use the available resources by transmitting a request to send message to another device. The other device may grant communication resources to one of the requesting devices and may transmit a clear to send message. Some timers used to avoid collisions in such a contention-based system, however, may create inefficient allocations of communication resources.